1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-238949, there is a disclosure of a solid-state imaging apparatus having arranged pixels, in which the solid-state imaging apparatus includes a photoelectric conversion unit, an optical waveguide, and a charge accumulation unit to which charge is transferred from the photoelectric conversion unit. The optical waveguide is formed so as to converge light into the photoelectric conversion unit. Regions other than the photoelectric conversion unit are covered with a light-shielding film. Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-238949, there is a disclosure that the transfer of charge from the photoelectric conversion unit to the charge accumulation unit are started and ended simultaneously with respect to all the pixels, and thus an in-plane synchronous electronic shutter is realized.
When light enters the charge accumulation unit, charge is generated in the charge accumulation unit, which may cause noise. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-238949, there is no specific disclosure of the positional relationship between the optical waveguide and a light-shielding portion. Depending on the positional relationship between the optical waveguide and the light-shielding portion, the incident light may enter the charge accumulation unit to cause noise.